Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150902162206/@comment-24142455-20150908024250
Computer: Operation: TRAFALGAR, an operation to produce a supercarrier that would surpass the current Athens-class Fleet Carrier in size, on hold due to lack of interest from UACHIGHCOM. He tapped on the next one. Computer: Operation: BLUETORCH, an operation spearheaded by the Office of Naval Intelligence to begin operations inside of the UCG to remove potential spies, conspiracy theorists, and enhance propaganda against the Prometheus Corporation. This included the assassinations of several corporate leaders that were assumed to be plotting against the UCG. He then tapped on the next one Computer: Operation: REID, an operation to implant an ONI Agent inside of the AIF to watch their actions, and initiate a rapid response if attacked. The Agent, Fergus Reid, is currently a Wing Commander in the IKAF, and major member in the Office of Secret Actions. Though ONI suspects he has spilled the secret, and assassins are being sent to either silence him, or die trying. Cole: What the... He tapped on the next one... Computer: Operation: SINS, a UAC operation to launch an assault on the Terran Dominion incase of an outbreak of war, which included the use of nuclear weaponry to disable their defenses. The plan never passed signing due to the UAC-TD peace talks. However, proposals have resurfaced following ONI's propoganda campaign. And the next one... making his eyes widen Computer: Operation: OLD MAN, an operation to silence the UAC Fleet Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole during a political speech, which was passed on by Admiral Margaret Parangosky to prevent instability. The results were successful, and were passed on as from a terrorist attack implanting drugs into the admiral from a tranquilizer rifle. He sat back, in shock, and tried to reach for his pistol, only to find he was in his suit. He breathed out, and tapped on the next one. Computer: Operation: KEEP IT CLEAN, an operation currently going underway by the Office of Naval Intelligence to eliminate all hostilities in the UCG, and censor most information coming in from the frontlines during a battle. The operation proved to go well during the battle against the Sith- Cole quickly turned the display off, and got to his paperwork, but the desk still had a screen on, showing several other files. He saw a video one, and clicked play. An image of John Ackerman appeared. Ackerman: Greetings Cole, I know you may be reading this after the other files.... I have to say, this government hides many secrets that you may not know about, or begin to comprehend. I barely got this message past the spooks, and knowing them I'll probably be next on their hit list. I tell you, you must be careful in this position. Only say what they want to hear. In the background, something is heard. Ackerman: Remember those words, I must go, more videos will be sent by flash drive once a week, you must not tell ONI about this, their operations got through me, but do not let them get through you. The video ended, leaving a black screen with a shocked Cole's reflection in it..... Your time is running out